Broken Bonds
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Naruto had it Konoha as he was about to finally run from it it all but the Shinigami come get him and offer him a choose.  Revenge or get lost in the darkness?  Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this a Naruto/Bleach crossover fic so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach if I did Rukia wouldn't be short!**

* * *

A harsh rain fell over Konoha. Roughly ninety percent of the village came for the mass funeral. Many sobs and whispers were heard in the open training field that held the Memorial Stone. Everyone felt sadness, anger, remorse and most of all guilt. The Memorial Stone was bigger than it was before, becoming twice as large to fit all the names of the deceased. Right beside the Memorial Stone was a darker, richer stone that held the names of the greatest heroes the village had ever produced.

The Senju brothers, Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze with Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze and most recently Jiraiya the Toad Sage. But there was one other name.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

It was a huge shock to find the loudmouth, hyperactive blonde _dead_.

The boy give so much to the village even though they treated him like the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Now that he was dead the village felt so empty without his presence constantly makking the people laugh with his schemes.

But unknown to the people this was a setup. After Naruto was told who his parents were he grew resentful of them. He hated his father Minato, the man that caused him hell and solitude. He had every right to be angry with him.

Tsunade was the one who told him about Minato and Kushina. Tsunade never felt so sad that Naruto requested to abandan his last name Uzumaki.

When Naruto was told about his parents he didn't talk to you. Every time he saw her his eyes would hold such a coldness it broke Tsunade's heart each day.

But last week Naruto decided to give Konoha one last prank.

A faked death.

Tsunade was all fanatical about it but Naruto said it all he deserved for being denied the normal he wished he had.

Tsunade complied but grew sad knowing Naruto would never forgive her or the village.

The plan was something. Naruto would died of using Kyuubi's chakra, the chakra mixed with yokai would caused his life to shorted drastically causing a heart attack. Tsunade tried to save him but the yokai knocked her out. Waking up she saw Naruto dead and sprawled up on the floor.

When she broke the news to the Konoha Twelve (Sasuke and Taka are alive and allied with Konoha as of right now) were in tears. Especially Hinata.

The girl never felt so heart broken. She thought it was her faught Naruto died because he used the Kyuubi's chakra to avenge her.

She was going to commit suicide if Kurenai and the others didn't stop her.

Sasuke and Sakura were the ones that felt guilty the most.

Sasuke because of his clans history with revenge.

Sakura because of her so called 'love' for Sasuke.

The Konoha twelve felt so dead right now.

The bell rang signaling the start of the funeral.

Tsunade stepped up and cleared her throat.

"We are all here today to honour the death of Konoha's most bravest ninja Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone bowed their heads down in respect.

"He was a lucky, loudmouth that always spoke with a voice full of pure heart and courage." Tsunade wiped away her tears.

"But he was the best ninja this village had ever had, even though we treated him like trash"

The villagers cried in guilt and shame as Tsunade continued.

"Naruto to me was like a brother or even the son I never had. I wish he was alive for one day so I could tell him about how much he meant to me."

Everyone was crying now.

"Even though he suffered the worst kind of hell the world has ever known, Naruto was live on in our hearts."

Tsunade looked up towards the black sky and sighed.

"Please step up and pay your respects."

Tsunade walked off the stage and walked to a table grabbing a cup of sake she drowned in her sorrow. Shizune didn't try to reprimand her this time as she grabbed a cup and drank with her, crying for the loss of her otoutou (little brother).

Hinata walked towards the casket with Kurenai in tow as she cried. She placed a hand on his face she cried.

_"Naruto-kun why did you die? I was going to finally tell you about how much you mean to you but now you're gone. I don't know what to do anymore. _

Hinata cried as Kurenai tried to consol to her.

But before Kurenai could say anything a loud roar crashed the room.

A voice spoke out to her.

"Don't move you're in danger"

A white haired kid in black robes appeared in front of her wielding a sword too large for him as he charged.

In a second the beast was slay dissipearing in a red flash.

Naruto who was hiding in the shadows grew angry.

"How dare those assholes come in hereand reck my funeral?"

But Naruto didn't felt to angry he was happy.

Happy because the village was getting what it deserved.

But seeing Hinata scared made him pissed.

_Do you want to save that girl._

Naruto nodded.

_Then hear my name and you can save her._

"What's the catch" Naruto asked.

_Tch no catch just hear me out my name is.._

Naruto opened his eyes and screamed out.

"Rule the darkened skies with fierce thunder, Let the darkness be the sword of fate, Destroy Onigetsu no O!(King Demon Moon).

"Destroy everything with darkness, Let the waves of destiny ride in a flash of steel, Devastate Ryujin no Yami (Dragon God of Darkness).

In a flash Naruto appeared holding Hinata in his arms.

Hinata opened her eyes not believing what she saw.

_'Is Naruto-kun really alive?'_

Naruto looked at the girl in his arms.

"Sorry Hinata-chan but I going to leave this hell hole"

But before Naruto could say anymore he felt himself feeling sick.

_'Shit Kyuubi is not responding and my swords are glowing black this is gonna hurt"_

Naruto kneeled over spitting blood and water as Hinata held him.

The white haired was done with the last monster and walked up to them.

Hinata seeing the sword in his hands quickly drew chakra in her hands.

"Relax my name is Toshiro Hitsuguya and I'm a shinigami"

Hinata blinked. _"Shinigami? I thought they were just legends"_

"The guy in your arms is gonna die if you don't give him to me."

Hinata looked at Naruto and growled.

"If you hurt him"

"Don't worry I won't"

Toshiro grabbed his cellphone and called for backup.

"Hello this it Hitsuguya-Taicho and we had a emergency. A live human being with monstrous reitsu is dying we need a medical team stack"

As Toshiro was talking a busty blonde appeared.

"Taicho all the hollows have been taken cared of of."

"Nice standby and watch the blonde he needs medical attention."

"Roger that."

A minute later two men in black robes came through a gate and put Naruto on a stretcher. Hinata could only watch her love dissipeared.

* * *

Naruto woke up and groaned.

_'What the hell happen I feel like shit' _

He looked around and found he was in a white room with a window.

_'Great a hospital, I hate hospitals'_

Just as he about to go grab some clothes a silvered hair woman came in.

If Naruto had to guess she was around the same age as Shizune, as she tall and a bit cute in his opionion.

"So you're awake, how do you feel?"

"A bit tired but I'll manage"

The silver haired woman grinned.

"Well that's good but I have to take some tests you are still recovering"

Naruto nodded as she checked up on him.

After the testing was done she gave Naruto a bundle.

"Here are some clothes you can change into, after you're done please see me outside"

As she walked out the door Naruto called out to her.

"Hey what's your name?"

She smiled, "Isane Kotetsu."

Naruto grinned as she closed the door.

Clad in the same black robes as everyone else Naruto saw Isane waiting for him.

She beckoned him to follow her and as they walked he decided to make some small talk.

"So Isane-chan where are we?"

Isane blushed at being called chan but quickly shook it out.

"This is the Seireitei or what you humans call it Heaven"

Naruto had a shocked look on his face as Isane giggled.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun you're not dead but you wear close when Hitsuguya-Taicho came and called us out to help you."

"You mean the white-haired midget with the long icy sword?"

Isane giggled but spoke in a scolding tone.

"Yes but please don't call Hitsuguya-taicho small he might be short but he's one of the most powerful people here in Seireitei."

Naruto nodded but asked another question.

"Um Isane-chan where are my swords?"

Isane pointed to a desk.

"They should be in there."

Naruto looked behind the desk and grabbed his two swords. Taking a good look at them he smiled as he felt their power. Ryujn was a normal sized katana but with a red hilt and a black guard in the shaped of a dragon and cobra coiling around each other.

Onigetsu was the size of a katana as well but had a black hilt and a silver guard in the shaped of a fox's heaf with two cresent moons as ears.

Putting them both on his back Naruto walked back to Isane as they continued on their way.

After five minutes of walking they stopped at a big red gate. Isane knocked as someone opened the door.

They both walked inside as they felt eyes staring at them. Naruto could see a lot of people wearing the uniform as Isane but with white coats over theirs.

Isane bowed in front of a old man with a long grey beard.

"Thank you Kotetsu-fukutaicho for bringing Naruto-kun with you is he ok?"

"Hai, he made a complete recovery last night and is ready for anything sir"

"Good go back to your taicho"

Isane bowed and walked back to a woman with a braided black hair.

Naruto looked at the old man with a confused glance.

"So Jiji what am I doing here?"

Many people gasped at the disrespcet Naruto shown.

"You hold your tongue you isolate whelp." A young woman with navy blue hair glared at him.

"Calm down Suifeng(Soifon)-taicho he's just confused"

The old man cleared his throat.

"My name Yamamoto young one what is you name?"

"Naruto jiji"

"No last name?"

"No jiji I had gave up my last name when I found out who my parents were."

This raised a lot of questions.

Why did Naruto say he hated his last name with a hate filled voice.

But Yamamoto questioned him.

"Naruto what was your last Name"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze" This raised a few gasps.

"Did you say Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

"Yeah so?' Naruto said in a angry tone.

"Those are the last names of two of the most powerful shinigami here in this room." A man with white hair said.

"Minato and Kushina please come here I got someone you like to meet." Yamamoto ordered as two people came in the center of the room.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at them as they came closer.

The woman gasped as she looked him while the man had his mouth opened.

"Naruto-kun?" The red haired woman asked.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted as she cringed.

"But it's the name we gave you" The man said with a sad tone.

"I don't want anything you given me you bastard!" Naruto dissipeared in a flash of black as he stabbed him.

"Minato!" The red head came to her husband's aid.

"Why Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at them with rage.

"I have no father" He looked Minato then Kushina, "Or mother".

Naruto dissipeared as Kushina cried while Sarutobi came into the scene looking at Minato he sighed.

_'This family reunion could've gone worse'_

Naruto ran past the doors with frantic look in his face as he ran.

"Where to run?"

He saw a giant gate and decided to go there.

The two guards posted there saw and shouted.

"Hey don't come here!"

"Stop!"

But it was to late Naruto ran past the gate going to another dimension.

Naruto looked back at them.

"Sayoonara Bastards!"

Naruto soon found himself laying down on the street as he groaned.

"Damn Dad get over here!"

"Are you ok?"

Naruto couldn't here them as he blacked out.

"What's your name?"

Naruto grinned.

"Kazama Arashi"

As Naruto fainted a pair of eyes stared at him through a window, in a her hands was a cellphone with a message on it, _'A dangerous ryouka escaped the seireitei while injuring a fuku-taicho Naruto Uzumaki ...capture and kill on sight._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you guys like this new story of mine. This will be a harem stroy so send me a PM with three women you would like to see in the fic, remember the girls will have to be from Naruto of Bleach is please review and have nice day!**


	2. Author's Note and Bad news

**Well I got news for you people. My computer on the fritz and I need some time to fix it so I going to work on my friends computer for a while. I know you guys wanted a second chapter but I assure you the second chapter should be up in give or take two weeks so be please patient and I will try to hurry while making a few changes to my other fanfics.**

**Before I forget most of my fanfics are for adoption so please take em' if you want em'. The reason is because I write a lot but don't update often, so the fanfics marked for sell are yours to do with however you want just PM me so I won't tried to kill somebody.**

**That's All and please be patient. Raijin out, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a very serious author's note and I need anyone who reads this to help me out.

I been very busy with school, the holidays, and all sorts of crap and I can't find time nor the drive (passion) to write.

I was wondering if some of you fans and critics of fanfiction would like to co-write some of my fanfics with me.

If so please send me a message and we can work something out.

I need a partner to help me out on this so please respond as soon you read this...if you want.

I'll be waiting, I'm sorry I didn't write a new chapter but next time (with some help hopefully) I'll get to work and make you guys some kick ass new chapters to read about! :)

**P.S.**

**Please PM me if you decided bye for now.**


	4. Chapter Two: New Life, New Trouble

**Hey fellow crossover fans I have returned.**

**I just want to write a apology for the stupid author notes I written before so here are the reasons I haven't updated this story in such a long time:**

**I been very busy with school and keeping my grades up so I can go to college/university and go abroad, while I lost interest in writing and thought of retiring from fanfiction but couldn't because I want to see this story through to the end.**

**I been trying to find a job and I finally got one so I can support myself.**

**My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend tried to commit suicide and I had a big fight with my friends and family over random shit.**

**And finally I almost died in a car accident last week that left the left half of my body all bruised and sore so typing all this is pushing me a little, plus I'm sick.**

**That's all I want to say to you guys and again my bad for not writing so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach and never, ever will.**

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

Naruto thought with a groan as he still had his eyes closed.

"Dad will he be alright?" A voice of a little girl said with a worried tone.

"He'll be fine just some bruising on his ribs but he's okay, he should wake up any minute now" The voice of someone with a obnoxious spirit said.

Having enough of this Naruto sat up and groaned as he opened his eyes.

In front of him was a man in his forty's at least wearing a white doctor's coat with a black stubbly goatee.

Beside him was a girl with light brown hair in a bob wearing a pink dress.

Both looked at him with surprise looks on their faces.

"Hey how're you feeling?" The man said.

"I'm alright but where am I? And who are you?"

"This is my clinic and my name's Isshin Kurosaki and this sweet little thing beside me is my daughter Yuzu Kurosaki."

Yuzu bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you oni-san."

The blonde waved his hand.

"Hey and my name is Naruto."

"Well Naruto-san do you remember anything?" Isshin asked.

"Well barely" Naruto said with a faked look of facade.

_'How am I suppose to tell these guys that I'm a ninja from another world and that I'm in a big load of shit from the Shinigami?"_

"For starters we found you a few streets down from our home and we took you here to examine you. You had a bump on your head, a few bruised ribs, and some debris lodged into your body. We managed to heal everything but you were knocked last but you just woke up after only a few hours." Isshin said as he read a clipboard explaining everything.

Naruto hummed in response.

_'Thanks fox"_

**'No prob kit but we're going to have a talk later"**

_"Why?"_

**"I won't explain everything just yet just wait till later for now entertain these two humans" Kyuubi said as he went to sleep.**

Naruto sighed.

"Do you have any parents or relatives we could call to pick you up?" Isshin asked once more.

"No I'm a orphan and there's probably no way I can repay you for helping me" Naruto said with a sad look.

Since he transported himself into a new world not understanding his shinigami powers and fucking himself up, he was in a mess.

What's worst he piss broke and didn't have a job. He could always go Tarzan and live in the country side but that wouldn't swing well for him.

"It's no problem you can live here, our house is behind this clinic and to pay us back you can work here. For food my Yuzu will cook for you."

Naruto smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"Don't thank us yet there's still some stuff we got to clear up first." Isshin said with stern look.

"Okay shoot"

"How old are you? And are you in school?"

_'Shit time to lie with some truth mixed in'_

"I'm seventeen and no I'm not in school"

"Where did you come from? I mean where were you born at?"

" Um.." Naruto quickly looked around the room for a second and he found a globe on a stand right across from Yuzu.

"I'm from Stockholm, Sweden and from what I remember my mother was a redhead from France and my father was English" Naruto said with a sheepish look.

"But they both died in a accident and I was sent here to stay with a foster family but I went out and found myself here" Naruto with a faraway look in his eyes.

On the inside however Naruto was patting himself on the back. All those years of lying when he was younger were paying off.

Yuzu who was brought to tears quickly hugged her father.

"Dad can Naruto stay with us?" The brunet said.

"Of course"

He quickly gave Naruto a thumbs-up with sparkling teeth in his smile.

"Stay for as long as you want"

The two left the room to go to bed.

Naruto laid back down and sighed.

A figure from the shadows slowly crawled itself behind Naruto's bed, a medical scalpel in hand.

The blonde opened his hands in mirth.

"If you really want to kill someone at least make sure they're asleep" The blonde said as he quickly grabbed the wrist of his would-be-assassin.

Good thing the moonlight was strong tonight as he could say the appearance of his assassin.

It was a woman of petite physique. She had violet(purple) eyes and black hair with a bit if pale greyish-blue in the middle of her hair. She appeared to be wearing a school uniform and had a choker around her neck.

Her eyes widened in fear as tried to escape the blonde's grip but he was too strong.

Naruto simply tugged on her hard and made her fall on the bed on her back as he quickly rolled himself on top of her with the same scalpel from earlier in his hand on the edge of her neck.

"Who are you?" Naruto said with a glare.

The woman quivered a bit.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki shinigami from the Thirteenth Division and I was assigned to kill you."

Naruto shrugged and got up as Rukia blinked.

"Aren't you afraid that I might try to kill you again?"

"I been made a target of assassination since the day I was born. With the display of skill I just showed you I know you won't try again." Naruto simply stated.

Rukia sighed and sat up, still rubbing her sore throat.

"Rukia do you know who am I?"

Rukia nodded and took out her cellphone.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki charged with attempted assassination/homicide of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze (nee Uzumaki). Also charged with destruction of property, civil unrest, refusing arrest, carrying a zanpakto without approval, and various other demeanors." Rukia said as she read the text she received.

**"Damn kit sounds like you got into a shit load of trouble again**"

_"Shut it but you're right and now I have to train, I got lucky this time but someone besides Rukia won't be so nice"_

"Hey Rukia what's zanpakto?"

"Oh it's a sword made from someone's soul here's mine for example" Rukia brought out her sword.

It was plain katana with a red hilt and circular tsuba in a black-blue sheath.

"A zanpakto has two uses: one is to kill hollows which are wicked and evil spirits unable to go to heaven and to perform konso which is to guide souls to heaven."

Rukia explained.

**"Oh yeah before you passed out kit I sealed your two swords in that tattoo on your forearm.**

_'Thanks"_ Naruto said.

"What else can shinigami do?"

"Shinigami can use kido which is a kind of magic, hakuda: hand-to-hand combat, and shunpo which is composed of moving at high speeds" Rukia explained as she drank some Cola.

Naruto nodded and tried to summon his chakra which stay worked. Quickly unsealing his swords made Rukia gasped.

"What?"

"You have two zanpakto(s)!"

"So?" Naruto said as Rukia slapped her palm into face.

"It means either you have very high spirit energy or that maybe your soul is very unique" She exasperated.

Naruto shrugged and sealed his blades later. He would train after he got the gist of this world.

"You mind staying here for a few minutes?"

"Why?" Rukia said with a raised eyebrow.

"I gotta go check something just stay here"

Naruto left the room.

The house behind the clinic was a simple two story house.

He already went to the bathroom and was just looking the place he would live him until further notice.

He saw a bedroom door opened and went in.

It was boring classic high school boy's room but what really caught his interest was the thing right by the bed stand.

It was a guitar and it looked like it was in pretty condition. He quickly played it and got into a groove.

_Well at least the pervy sage taught me something useful besides battling or anything related to porn._

The door opened waking him from his thoughts.

It was guy with orange hair and he had a mean look in his eyes that screamed murder or suspicion.

"Who the hell are you?" He roughly asked.

"The new tenent here sorry for coming in I saw this guitar and I couldn't help myself"

The orange shrugged.

"Oh yeah the new guy Dad said would be staying here. Just be careful with that thing"

"Okay"

"I mean it be careful with it, my mom bought it for me" the somber tone in his voice made Naruto sighed.

"Wanna play? It might get something out"

"Sure and the name's Ichigo"

The two spiky teens shook hands and out made a new friendship.

* * *

_In Konoha_

Tsunade was shocked at the people in her hand as Toshiro from before had given her.

"Charged with attempted murder?"

Toshiro couldn't help but be blunt as time was of the essence.

"Yes one of your comrades has tried to kill one of our own and he is to tried"

Tsunade and Shizune were shocked but the bad news kept coming in.

"By order of Head Captain Yamamoto you Tsunade must have a escort of at least seven people come with you tomorrow to discuss this crime that has affected all of us"

Only Toshiro had this left to say: "By tomorrow Naruto will be hunted and you'll be the ones to take him to be tried that is all"

As the white haired man disappeared Tsunade groaned.

"Get the Konoho Twelve, Jounin senseis and the visiting Kazekage and his escourt here at once Shizune."

"Yes my lady"

_A few minutes later._

"What!?"

"He's alive?!"

Were the common responses given to Tsunade as she dropped the news.

"Alright enough"

Once everyone was quiet she continued.

"Naruto has made a assassination on the former Yondaime Hokage and the head shinigami wants me to bring several people to take Naruto back to be tried."

"Tsunade what happens if we do capture Naruto?" Shino asked.

"He will go to trial and hopefully all this mess will be cleared now I have already decided to bring Shizune and Kakashi to come with me.

"Lady Tsunade me and my siblings will come along as well" Gaara said with no tone for a negative answer.

"Alright granted."

"I'll go" Hinata said.

"Me to" Anko said.

"Alright and Shikamaru and Sakura you'll be coming along as well pack your things we'll be gone by morning".

Everyone left the room as Tsunade drank some sake.

Will everything be alright?

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Next one will be Naruto going to school and Konoha hunting him down.**

**Please review and PM any thoughts. concerns, or ideas you have for the story or my other ones.**

**Have a nice day ja ne minna!**


End file.
